moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldric Valamar
}} Appearance He was fair of face and stood no taller than the average man, a reasonable six feet, and presented a robust frame. From his crown fell a golden mane, coming down to rest at his shoulders with ease. Aldric’s chin too displayed auric bristles of which extended only a paltry inch or so, hardly well-maintained. The paladin’s brow seemed to be eternally furrowed, and deep lank lines spanned his forehead from temple to temple. Each step taken by the man exuded fortitude and charisma, and his cobalt orbs gleamed with unfettered confidence. He was a soldier, no doubt, but holy man first, and from his neck hung a silvery sigil -- that of Faol. One could never spot Aldric without his religious effects, the necklace included, and before any sort of conflict, the paladin may be spotted praying to the Light. At his hip hung his libram, the Book of Lordain, which, among many things, listed every fallen Knight of Lordain who had been slain while under Aldric’s command. History Early History (585 K.C. - 605 K.C.) A life of conflict had forged the would-be priest into a Knight of the Silver Hand. Born to a middle-class family outside of the town of Southshore, Aldric was raised under the impression that his fate would be that of a priest, being the third born son. However, with the outbreak of the Second War, young Aldric would lose his eldest sibling to an orcish raid, and his next eldest to a mysterious sickness. At that same time, Young Aldric would become deeply interested in the growing order of paladins, the Silver Hand. Squired during his twelfth year at the behest of his uncle, Sir Nicholas Buzan, Aldric then underwent the greatly taxing process of becoming a paladin. He began a strict training regimen and became well acquainted with prayer and the Light itself. But during the Midsummer Festival of 605 K.C., only eight years later, Aldric was knighted by Sir Nicholas in Capital City, and formally made a Knight of the Silver Hand. The Knights of Lordain (606 K.C. - 610 K.C.) After his knighting ceremony, Aldric and Nicholas returned to Southshore where they were met by further celebrations and congratulations. Sir Nicholas then further formalized the young knight's title by bringing him into the order. The next few years would see the Knights of Lordain swell with new membership, and new activity as well. Sir Nicholas Buzan led a small contingent of knights into the Badlands after hearing of an ancient tomb that held some ancient relic desired by the burgeoning Reliquary. The Knight-Commander would not return from the Badlands, however, and from the Council of Southshore, a new Knight-Commander was chosen. Sir Oraster the Just, an Alteraci man with a tendency for more brutal verdicts was elected. Sir Nicholas' death, however, would continue to deeply affect the young Aldric who had been chosen to fill Oraster's seat upon the council. Aldric petitioned the order to return to the Badlands and finish the former Knight-Commander's task, but far more dire circumstances in Northern Lordaeron would steal away the Knights' attention for the time being. The Fall of Lordaeron (611 K.C. - 612 K.C.) Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Knights Category:Deceased Category:Grand Alliance Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Soldiers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Characters Category:Knights of Lordain